Love Makes Things Happen (Remix)
by handsome-uks
Summary: Penelope has to leave her life behind to join the BAU... she meets Derek and the flares burn brightly... but for how long can they endure when his heart won't open and her past follows her to DC. This is my first fan fic re-written. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Apologies for being a whomp whomp writer – I had a major surgery (2 months ago) and I finally feel like my normal self …. The writing isn't coming as it used to because I feel like CM didn't give me anything to work with this season besides me pinning for Garcia & Morgan moments.

To refresh my synapses and to remind myself why I love these two – I am re-writing and remixing my very first story (kind of what my girl **Evgrrl09** did last year). I hope you enjoy it. Don't despair I have been working on Dark Side and 21 days. The new chapters are in molding stages and I will post when they are complete.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Derek walks into Pete's Bar, which is half full – a rarity for Thursday night. He just finished his paperwork and needed a diversion… and he could normally find one here … a blond, a brunette, or a ginger. See, Pete's is normally filled to the gills with several beautiful diversions... tonight just half way. Derek raises the cold bottle to his lips and acknowledges that the last case hit him hard—it's always tough when the team can't save all the victims. His therapist would be glad that he could acknowledge said feelings and move on. He wouldn't want him diving into the first warm woman he could find but tomatoe – tomato.

"Derek?"

He smiled and put down his beer. Now what was her name… Rachel?

"Hey," he said smiling.

"How are you?" Before she could realize he didn't know her name he kissed her on her cheek and pulled her in for a hug. He took in her scent as he hugged her hopping it would ring a bell. One more inhale and Leah… damn he was off… but.. Who was that…?

A blond woman in killer heels just walked in … she is wearing a form fitting dress… black panels on the side and digital flowers creeping up from her hem to her waist. Her hair is wind blown with streaks of pink. She's licking her lips as she scans the room... seems like a subconscious thing he thought... a sexy subconscious thing. She runs her fingers though her messy blond ringlets and heads to the bar. He watches her walk away and her hips, damn he murmurs … her walk makes his blood rush south.

Leah feels something firming up in the southern region too, "Someone missed me," as she captures his ear between her teeth.

The biter, Derek said to himself as flashes of their night flips through his head – she read 50 shades of grey and now wants to bite, scratch, and be spanked. She also liked to beg for anal … as if that was hot. Derek shivered and took a step back.

"Leah, how's the hospital?"

She smiled that he remembered and sat at his table.

Derek wondered if she forgot his rules…. **_Just one night and he never spends the night._**

* * *

Today was supposed to be the day, Penelope thought as she sat on the stool by the beer tap.

White dress, family, colleague, and close friends.

10 years and all she has to show for it is a new apartment filled with boxes begging her to start new. She didn't know how to be without him.

Her phone rang.

It was him.

All day he's been calling ... _what is there to say?_

She's here and he's there.

"Can I have a beer?" She said to the bartender.

"Which one?"

She shrugged.

When he put the beer in front of her she said thanks and ordered a Jameson neat with a ginger back. She saw someone order this in a movie when they were all weepy at the bar and she felt like if her phone rang one more time she would answer… so she need a distraction.

Maybe, she would answer and just to ask him not to call anymore. She had all other correspondence from him diverted. Every pigeon he sent was redirected to The Wall …no North of the Wall, she said to herself with a smile loving this Game of Thrones analogy. The pigeons were sent to the Wildlings and eaten for dinner. She had to purge him because how could she do two years here pinning for him and wondering why he walked away.

Why did he walk away… _was it that important to be right?_

He was her happily ever after… and he just wanted to be right… well, point proven… message received… please stop - Before she could finish that thought her phone rang again.

Ugh she said as she picked up her phone and dropped it in her beer. Off to The Wall you go, she thought.

"That bad huh?" a semi-nerdy guy says.

"Yup," she said drinking 2 fingers of Jameson in one sip.

"If you want you can come over to my place and I can fix that phone for you?"

She looked at him and thought if this was all DC had to offer maybe she should answer that phone, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Seriously I," he squeaked.

"Really, no thanks."

* * *

She ordered another Jameson and Ginger. That is a strong drink for a lady, Derek thought. She looks like she just came from a job in fashion, or NYC, or maybe she just moved to the area. The life of a profiler… always profiling. He continued to scan the room, when he heard her ask the bartender his name and thank him. This time she sips the drink instead of slamming it like before. She twiddles the straw of her ginger ale as she looks into her drink for answers.

"Hey beautiful can I buy you a drink" offers an older gentle man with salt and pepper hair.

"Thanks but I'm good." She replied.

"But we can be great" he replied.

She sips her drink and says, "I'm good" as she looks into the distance in front of her.

He walks away with his tale between his legs - Derek smiled to himself—I've always liked a challenge.

* * *

Penelope orders another round for herself as Derek comes over.

"You should slow down.. Where you rushing to get to?"

She turns towards him and says "no where near y—"

She stops mid sentence—there is a handsome beautiful specimen of a man before her. She could see his muscles through his maroon V-neck shirt and his pecks… my god. I wonder what the rest of him looks like - a true work of art.

When she is done looking him over she smiles and says, "Have a seat, handsome"

He grins and thinks hook line and sinker, "My name is D—"

"Shh," she says as she puts her finger on his mouth. She picks up her straw and puts it between her teeth and says "No names, let's keep it interesting."

"Well what should I call you?" he asked.

"Sunday," she said with a smile, "… the day of rest."

"When I look at you that is the last thing I want to do," he said giving her that panty dropper smile.

She rolled her eyes; "… maybe we should stop talking all together if lines like that keep on falling out of your mouth…. I mean your abs can only do so much."

"Touché, baby girl," he said trying to figure out a new strategy.

"Pete, My friend here would like …"

"A rum and coke."

They toasted glasses and she looked him over again.

"I'm new in town," she offered

"I guessed as much," he said.

"Shitty day," she said finally looking into his eyes… warm brown eyes.

"I can see," he said gesturing towards her phone

"It's for the best," she said turning towards him, "The past is the past the future is tomorrow and the present is today… which I would like to unwrap… then maybe re-wrap to just unwrap again."

He laughed, "Now who has cheesy lines, baby girl."

She smiled trying to embody Samantha from Sex and The City… the Jameson had given her courage, his body had given her momentum, and if he said no… she would always know that she tried to bed a true Mocha Thor… she leaned closer and said "I'm sure you can think of a couple of other ways to keep our mouths occupied."

She threw 3 twenties on the bar and proceeded to exit. Hoping that he would follow—I mean she practically threw herself at him so… either she would Fuck The Pain Away just like Peaches suggested or she would try and figure out how to inflate the air mattress. Either way she was getting laid… she laughed at the poorly constructed joke in her head as she heard "baby girl," being called in the distance…. Winner, Winner,… Chicken Dinner.

She turned to see her Mocha Thor jogging towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in. She waited for his lips to meet hers but instead he licked her bottom lip which caused her to gasp slightly and in that quick moment her pressed her hips into his as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

He raised his hand out of her hair and into the air to hail a cab. She was so lost in him and the kissed that when he pulled away she immediately felt a chill.

He opened the taxi door

"After you."

* * *

The next morning, she rises to the sound of birds chirping and a dog licking her face… she misses Venice Beach already! She slides out from his arms and legs trying not to disturb him. She is almost out of the bed… if she could just get her leg free.

Come on, two more inches!

Yes!

Panties…Panties where are you?

His dog start barking as if he is the walk of shame police.

Please stop barking she whispered... If I ever see you again I will give you my bacon.

Who knew she spoke dog? He stopped barking immediately and left the room.

She walked over to Derek and looked at him... He's still a sleep and Thank god... she should have moved but she stood their watching him.

 _Damn he is gorgeous, she thought -His skin is like chocolate meets toffee and his smile lights up a room. I think I could watch him … fuck, panties. Where are my panties? He probably is the biggest player in DC… new chick every night._

 _Damn Operation sneak the fuck out isn't going according to plan. Next time, I will put my clothes in a pile – a neat pile._

She saw a flash of hot pink under his thigh... _**Yes! Panties, check.**_

Dress, where's my fucking dress.

Shoes, check.

Purse, check.

Bra

Fuck where is my bra?

The dog trots back in the room and follows her. "Where is the bra doggy?" She whispers. "I have to start a new court appointed job and I need to make it home with the ladies secured. I need my bra."

He barked in agreement.

"Shhh, don't wake him up." She looked again around the room and said, "Shhh."

She finds the bra behind the nightstand and the dog barks again. "Yes this is the bra! The ladies will be secure—but you have to be quiet."

Handsome is waking up—shit!

As she secures the last clip of her bra, he wakes up—"Morning" he says half awake

As she scans the room for her dress, she sees it on the other side of the bed. Yes, she whispers.

"Morning!" she replies.

Just as he is about to speak, she puts her finger on his lips and says, "Let's not ruin this – you were amazing last night. " She kisses him deeply, "this morning… I mean I'm amazed we slept at all. But I don't do relationships – so I don't want your number, email, and I vow to forget your address and this cute little dog."

She kissed him again.

"I gotta go."


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing :)**

* * *

 _She had sex with a stranger on her wedding day._

 _Well, expected wedding day – no anticipated wedding day._

 _Ugh, she was just a HO!_

 _A certified HO._

 _I've never been so mean to someone…_ _ **like ever.**_

She replayed what she said as she was leaving his place and began to groan.

She dunks her head into the tub trying to get his cologne, that sandalwood scent, out of her hair.

When she came up for air- she lathered another round of shampoo in her hair ... she was surprise to discover she could still smell him but not in her hair.

She's could not figure out how to stop berating herself… I mean for the first time since god knows when she was doing exactly what she wanted. I mean Samantha, from Sex & the city, never cried after sex… except when she had sex with her ex and her current boyfriend was waiting downstairs. Penelope didn't want to cry.

But she did.

This is the first time she cried since she was arrested. She lost everything and she was finally feeling the weight of it.

The way Mocha Thor… well, Morgan kissed her made her feel so guilty… the way he touched and held her made her feel so precious and loved… well in the physical sense… how could it be anything more?

 _God this sucks_ she said as she dunked her head back into the water.

She looked in the mirror brushing her hair wishing that she wrote down his address… somewhere, y'know, just in case she ever wanted to see that cute dog again. Thank god for uber… she only knew his longitude and latitude coordinates for 10 seconds and then she deleted it. A promise is a promise and Mocha Thor doesn't need a broken hearted woman banging down his door for seconds.

Plus, according to Clancy director of the CIA she won't have much free time... she'll be US property for two years.

She looks through her suitcase again wondering what people at the FBI normally wear to work – freakinity-frak, she thought - I don't care she said as she pulled her electric blue dress with light blue Hibiscus flowers all over. She grabbed her blue matching glass and proper undergarments.

* * *

She ran through the FBI building with only minutes to spare. She was almost late for her first meeting with her new supervisor.

"Good Morning, Ms. Garcia. I'm Erin Strauss, I run the BAU Quantico. Have a seat."

She gestured towards the couch. She was wearing the standard issue FBI black uniform with a hint of color on her cheeks.

"I am excited to have you here." Garcia smiles and Strauss continues "We are going to place you with SSA Hotchner's team – Team A and you will support SSA Cooper's team – Team B. As they explained to you – you will have your own office and all of the gadgets you need."

"Great, so I'll be like Q from 007. Do I get to build tech gadgets too?" Garcia asked with a chuckle

"Who?"

"Never mind, Erin—bad joke." She smiled.

"Mrs. Strauss" Erin said to Penelope as Penelope's smile faded. I guess we aren't friends, huh?

"Sorry Ma'am"

"So, let me take you to Team B"

* * *

Erin and Penelope took a car across town… to a garage to be exact where she met Sam Cooper and his team which included Gina, Beth, Prophet, and Mick. They operate from a space out of the main FBI building, which was weird she thought but something about them seemed like renegades so maybe they ruffled to many feathers at headquarters. She liked being with the renegades immediately - it reminded her of her team at Rise. Erin left them after coffee and the team walked her through their needs and requirements.

"It was great meeting you all and if you ever need me in the trenches with you let me know." She checked her watch, "ugh," exclaimed… "Today is going to be one of those days. I have to hustle back to theoffice and meet with Aaron Hotchner."

"Should I cab it or take the train?" she asked Prophet.

"Train," Cooper responded, "down two blocks and then a left. Tell Aaron I said hi – we came up together."

Cooper gave her a final once over and said, "he's good people."

The train would have been a perfect mode of transportation if there wasn't a sick passenger who needed medical attention in the station before her stop. For the second time today she was running into the FBI building with seconds to spare.

"You're like the energizer bunny?" Tommy the security guard said as he swiped her in. "Don't forget to stop by HR and get your building pass."

She smiled at him and gave him a half bow as she booked it for the elevator.

She slid her hand between the closing doors as the gentleman in the elevators was pressing his floor.

She dug in her purse and retrieved a paper towel as she looked up to see her floor was selected.

"We're neighbors," she said looking to the short man… well, he was her height… brown hair and glasses.

He rolled from his toes and to his heels he looked over at the elevator button and said, " Indeed we are… Kevin Lynch," he extended his hand.

"Penelope Garcia."

"After you," he said as the elevator door opened. The men in DC are so polite, she thought.

Kevin totally didn't dress like Mulder, which won him several cool points with her. I mean how many people wear a Hawaiian shirt in the fall?

Penelope entered the bullpen and searched diligently for Aaron Hotchner's office. She realized that it must be upstairs and jogged up the half staircase.

She opened the door failing to knock and sputtered out several greetings using different iterations of his name and title till he asked her to sit.

She smiled relieved that he didn't chastise her for being tardy to the party when the door slipped out of her hand slammed.

"Crappity Crap, I'm sorry Sir Hotchness—I mean Hotchner,"

* * *

"Who is that in Hotch's office?" JJ asks.

"No idea" Emily replied

"I wonder if she is the new communications liaison I'm training for my maternity leave."

"You are only 4 months—I'm sure they will bring someone in when it is closer to you due date- I mean I can't even tell you are pregnant." Reid sputters out.

"Aww, thank Reid, you know how to make a girl feel good. They don't get how hard the job is – I need to train someone like yesterday"

* * *

Penelope took a long sip of the water Hotchner offered her.

"Please call me Aaron or Hotch."

"Will do."

"So, I see you're assigned to us from the NSA via the CIA. Hacking?"

"Yes, well actually – this is my prison sentence for being a good hacker – 2 years in the FBI helping you catch criminals ...maybe, it's for being a bad hacker since I was caught and all ... But I never considered myself a hacker... More like a computer professional "

"I think you should approach this job with an open mind – I used to be a defense lawyer. You might like working for the other side."

"I wasn't on the wrong side" she murmured. People have a right to governmental transparency she wanted to say but Sir Hotchness did not look like he was in the mood for a political debate.

She cleared her throat, "Of course... Of course" she said too enthusiastically – as if she was convincing herself as well as Hotch.

He noticed and looked up slightly with his eyebrow cocked.

"Yes, I might" she tried to say more convincingly.

"Well, let me introduce you to the team."

He led her to conference room down the hall, "Have a seat here and I'll get them."

Instead of sitting, she heads towards the window. I guess this is better than prison. I miss California - sunshine and taco trucks. I had a good life – almost wonderful, no perfect. Everything was moving in the right direction until the conductor asked me to get off the train. My family… well-selected family since my parents are gone… my family tried to help me but like my mother used to say when I was a girl— _Some things you have to learn the hard way..._ and I am. It's only for 2 years and then I can leave or so they say. I just have to perk up, be on my best behavior.. Sweet P has to be flawless. I can't-.

Her pep talk is interrupted by Hotch. "Penelope Garcia, please meet the team"

"David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, and Dr. Spencer Reid—Team this is our new Technical Analyst."

She scans the team and sees Mocha Thor towards the end of her receiving line. She catches his eye briefly and he smiles. Don't blush Sweet P - don't blush. Awkward is an understatement she thinks as she shakes Jennifer's hand and says nice to meet you. Now she is shaking Derek's hand and his eyes twinkle with an unspoken question.

She blinks and blushes as she shakes Reid's hand—

"Nice to meet you Dr. Reid? What do you have your doctorate in?"

"Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering."

"Impressive ... Robotics from USC. My focus was AI."

"AI research is highly technical and specialized, deeply divided into subfields that often fail to communicate with each other. John McCarthy, who coined the term in 1955, defines it as "the science and engineering of making intelligent machines"

"Yes, I was really into two popular approaches, which include statistical methods and computational intelligence. What can I say USC did not want to fund me creating a BB- bosom buddy."

Reid looked at her weirdly

"I am kidding, Spencer. Can I call you Spencer?"

"Certainly"

Emily whispered to JJ "She speaks Reid"

Hotch brings Penelope up to speed, "Where actually in the middle of assisting local PD on a case. You should partner with Reid who will give you an overview as to type of tech research we need."

She types notes to her tablet as she said to herself, "Copy that Daddy-O."

Hotch looked at her sternly as David tried to hold in the laugh.

"Sorry, I was watching all of these police procedural shows to get into the crime fighting mind set and maybe I watched too much Magnum PI and Hawaii 5-0… it won't happen again sir."

She looked back down at her tablet and said sorry for rambling.

* * *

She spent the rest of the day attached to Reid's hip. He was showing her the thought process behind looking at the case and she showed him how to filter his options with technology.

As she was heading back to her office with no windows… to conjure up a new suspect list she heard.

"Hey Baby Girl?"

Penelope turns to him slowly… remembering that the last time he uttered those words he was thrusting into her and they were covered in sweat. Color rushed to her cheeks as she prepared to turn around. _Did he just really do that in the middle of the office?_ she thought.

"Baby Girl?" she repeats.

Reid looks up at Derek quizzically and then to Penelope.

"Sorry, I just.."

Penelope cuts him off mid-sentence with a quick retort, "I've been called worse. How can I help?" she said leaning over Reid's shoulder.

"We've isolated the Unsub to these four cities but we need to refine that list by using what we know about him. He is not fully mobile and there must be a record of his injury somewhere. The accident happened in 1996."

"Ok, I'll look into the hospital records for injuries to the right leg in 1996 and forward you that list"

Reid perks up and asks, "How are you going to do that? Medical records aren't search able on any database... Unless you are going to..."

"Don't worry about the how darlin'.." she says as she pats his shoulder, "I'll send you the info in an email ASAP."

She walks over to her office and Derek can't help but watch her go. Her blue dress hugs her in all the right places. She still smells of jasmine and oranges. Last night – was the first time in a long time he wanted more time.

Her body was made for him… she was made for him.

After he undressed her, he told her to lie down and she did spreading her legs like a personal invitation. He undressed and crawled between her legs. As he kissed her passionately, he stretched her arms to the bars on his headboard. _Don't let go_ he whispered, as he feasted on her neck. He made his way down to her breast, which were large and soft like pillows but tender like peaches. Her nipples turned a deep berry red as they begged his tongue for licks and kisses.

 _Please_ she started to purr.

 _Please what, Baby Girl?_ He asked as she went to the other nipple.

 _I need_ she began when he nipped the flesh to the side of her nipple. He then began pleasure her wet core as he continued to kiss and lick her breast.

 _God… Please_ she said thrusting herself into his hand at a steady pace.

He held her nipple between his teeth and said, "Not God, just Morgan."

She laughed and grabbed his head to kiss him and he chastised her.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Baby Girl. Now we have to start all over again."

He made her come several times before he was inside her and once he was… he could not get enough. He would think he was done and she would sigh or murmur in her sleep and his dick craved her again.

He would lick or caress her clit until she murmured more and then all bets were off.

He had three cups of coffee this morning because they only feel asleep when the sun was about to rise.

Yes, he was sure he wanted more time with that goddess.

But, after hooking up with Samantha on the 11th floor, he decided to leave the Quantico women alone… She could be the exception, he thought – if they wanted the same thing.

* * *

Finally, 6:30pm has descended upon her and they solved the case about an hour ago. She was shut down her babies, when she hears a light tap on the door.

"Hey Garcia"

"Hi Agent Morgan." She said too professionally.

"I just wanted to apologize about for before," he began

"Me too – this morning…" she added not knowing how to explain the entire story without giving him the History of Garcia 101.

Derek looked around and said, "maybe another time"

She cleared her throat, "Yeah sure." She felt silly assuming that he wanted to talk about last night… where were her **_big girl Samantha panties_** , "I - we don't have to discuss it," she shook her head, "sorry."

"Are you hungry?" he asked, "Do you want to grab something to eat before you head home?"

She shook her head, "I'm getting deliveries today and tomorrow?"

"Wednesday?" he asked

She shook her head and he cocked his eyebrow, "Thursday?" He asked daring her to say no.

"We don't have to have this big thing. It was just S-E-X," she mouthed as she spelled it out.

Derek eyes danced as his eyebrow arched higher, "Just S-E-X," he repeated in equally hushed tones as he closed the space between them.

He licked his lips and said in a low gravely tone, "I recall someone calling it Amazing… Phenomenal –" he put up air quotes, "wouldn't let me sleep S-E-X."

She blushed and looked at her shoes.

He stepped closer to her to the point where his leather jacket brushed her chest. His hand circled her wrist and caressed it. He could get used to her smell and the way her brown eyes were so expressive. You could see every emotion she was thinking – which was refreshing. He didn't need to profile her. No secrets, he thought. He raised her chin so she met his eyes.

He shrugged confidently, "But it was just S-E-X," he whispered so close to her ear that his lips danced on her earlobe as his breath on her neck made her next breath raspy.

She was having such a bad day and wanting to close the door and hop on Mocha Thor wasn't going to help.

She licked her bottom lip and Derek could see her defenses go up.

"I thought FBI agents were all about being subtle and incognito, or maybe that's the CIA—either way" she sputtered out… "Yes, we hooked up, yes, we work together, yes, we can keep this under our hats …but you can't call me baby girl and it can't happen again."

She turned to grab her bag, "see, we don't even have to get dinner – it's all settled," she said as her shaky hands picked up her FBI issued phone.

He held her quivering hand in his and it was as if a current was flowing between them. She pulled back instantly and he took her phone. He hit a couple of keys and gave it back.

"See you Thursday, Baby Girl," he said not looking back as he exited her office. She released a breath she didn't even know she was holding. I mean who knew the one time I decided to be a floozy the boomerang would come back so fast.

Tomorrow had to be better right?

* * *

Thank you for revisiting this story with me – I think I found ways to make it new and more true to the characters than before. PolHop - I hope this time there will be more build up to Derek's reaction and I still haven't decided to keep Jordan on board or should I bring on Savannah... but one things is for sure... Jackson is coming back!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of the reviews! I have been working hard on Dark Side of the Coin and 21 days! I hope to have a new update later this week.

This story is better the 2nd time around because there are things I wish I did earlier to help establish Derek… that stuff doesn't take place in this chapter… this chapter has a lot of rated XX stuff so enjoy (the smut quota was increased after I read Two Wolves and a Lady Ch3 by FreelySheRoams)

Enjoy – I own nothing

* * *

Working for two teams was insane. It was only day 4 and she found herself in the office at 6 am just to kind of ensure that she would be able to get home in enough time to get the deliveries she kept on missing.

 _Grrr she said as she spilled some of her coffee on her hand… what cup number was this,_ she wondered _._

See, she's been sleeping on an air mattress since she arrived because she found it hard to put the bed frame together… she's quickly learning that all furniture related jobs are harder alone. She started assembling it on Monday but hasn't been able to finish it yet. She hoped this week was an anomaly and that soon the teams would be in sync. Yesterday Hotch, let everyone go home early but Cooper's team was in Arizona so she had to stay late… like 2 am in the morning. She almost stole a few zzz's on Hotch's couch but that just seemed like a bad idea for several reasons.

She also found it hard not to be a professor – she found herself explaining the process when both team just wanted answers. Hotch always let her ramble while Coop always asked her to cut to the chase. Now, both teams were heading home and she could leave now.

She shutdown her babies fast because she didn't want an unsub to pop up on the way home and make her return to her lair of crazies. She needed to buy some office decorations to counteract the nuts that lived on her screen. I mean they should have asked her during her FBI bootcamp if she had a fear of blood because she kind of did and crime scene photos … she couldn't even look at them… and the team would drone on and on about how this incision shows that he's a sexual sadist and while the cleanliness of the crime scene showed he had a partner who was a woman. She shivered just thinking about it.

She opened the door and _Yes!_ The smell of paint was gone and her small duplex studio was nice and bright – Full of pinks and purples.

She showered and put on a NKOTB tank top with a short skirt. She was going to master this bed tonight. The frame was almost assembled and then she needed to move the mattress from the living room to bedroom, which would be a small feat.

The doorbell rang and that was either food or Ikea. She pulled the towel off her hair and found a ponytail holder. She threw her curly mass into a quick bun and answered the door. Her stomach grumbled when it realized that it was the Ikea delivery and not food.

They brought in box after box.

Maybe she over bought, she thought as her apartment became more and more cluttered.

The bell rang again and she ran to the door… screaming coming.

She opened the door and to her surprise Derek was at the door holding her take out and a bottle of wine.

She was a mess. Her place was a mess… what was he doing here…. Frak… It's Thursday.

 _Shite it's Thursday! she screamed at herself with a side of Irish grit._

His eyes roamed her body. She just came out of the shower her skin was still dewy and flushed. Her tight tank and short skirt left very little to the imagination and he wondered whom she was expecting.

He walked in, "Do you normally stand up your dates? Or just me."

"I'm sorry – I" she began when he interrupted her

"I was there and I heard you order so," he said looking at her cluttered place.

"I forgot," she interrupted "—Between Hotch and Cooper this was the only time I had. I hate sleeping on the air mattress and I can't get home at a decent time to get the rest of my things… if I didn't-"Penelope was interrupted by her doorbell.

"One second," she said as she ran to the door and her skirt flounced from the left to the right.

"Hey," she said, "Silas right?"

"Today is my lucky day twice in one week."

She smiled at him, "Awe, you say that to all the ladies – how many today?"

"Just the pretty ones," he said passing her the clipboard to sign.

"Where should I put the food, honey?" Derek called from the kitchen

"4 boxes," Silas replied in a super professional manner.

He placed the boxes in the apartment and said, "Night Ma'am" he said as he exited.

"Ma'am," Penelope said to herself, "Honey?"

"What was that?" Penelope asked when she walked into her kitchen.

"What?" Derek asked not knowing what say in response to his random possessive behavior – that was new for him. This was all new to him. Finding her address. Giving her his number – a number she chose not to use. Showing up at her home - I mean, he googled her and she is a good hacker—close to nothing on her or her life besides her academic life and her parents death.

"Where are your plates?" He said, choosing to ignore all of the questions floating around them.

"I can't eat yet… I was going to wait till I put the bed together because I'll wind up on the air mattress again and then my back will be more achy then it was today."

"I can help," he offered.

Her bun fell as she looked for a place for them to sit, "I mean you're not here be all hot and handy," she finding a few sturdy boxes, "– we can talk," she said running her fingers through her damp curls.

"We can sit," she said shifting the boxes close to each other.

He took off his jacket and walked towards the bed frame.

"Screwdriver," he called as he assessed the bed frame situation.

"Baby Girl," he called

She hopped over to him and he asked for the screwdriver.

They put the bed together in like 10 minutes. She watched him carry the mattress to the bed frame and she couldn't remember when she saw something so sexy.

"What's next?" he asked as he walked over to the Ikea boxes.

"A break, beer, and talk," she suggested.

"Ikea and a beer sounds good to me… we can chat after."

"Oh I don't think I have beer," she said as she opened the fridge and she saw beer.

"Old habits," she whispered to herself when she realized she bought her ex's favorite beer.

She poured herself a wine and passed him a beer

"Thanks for the wine," she said.

"So what's next, Baby Girl?

"Ugh, Do you call all you conquest Baby Girl?"

Derek chuckled, "Just the pretty ones."

She rolled her eyes and started to get up, He pulled her back down onto his lap.

"Don't pout baby girl," he teased.

"Ok, Angel fish?"

He laughed, "or Chocolate Drop?" She said… "that has a certain cute ring to it?"

He leaned in to kiss her, and she turned her head, "Nope, Mocha Thor – I'm all out of kisses," she teased

He chuckled as he left a series of butterfly kisses underneath her neck near her ear, When she became more pliant to his kisses … when he knew she was ready for more – He scooted her off his lap and said, "Ok, Goddess. What's next?"

Seeing her even more flustered made his frustrated organ worth it… well almost. He walked over to the ikea packages and adjusted himself. He selected the dresser, "Are you ready for the malm dresser?"

"Yes," she said and he was sure she was pouting.

* * *

They emerged from the living room area with their missions completed. TV stand, end table and dresser completed

"Ready for some cold Thai," she called out.

"Sure," he said, "but first bathroom."

She pointed him in the direction of the bathroom as she set up plates on the counter.

"Thank you so much for helping – that would have taken me weeks to complete."

She opened her salad and tofu pad thai and said, "yum."

He looked at her food while he opened his beef satay and drunken duck dish, "Vegetarian?"

"Yes," she said, "well kinda I do eat seafood every now and again. But tofu is kinda like the perfect food."

They ate in silence for a bit and then it grew awkward. They really had nothing in common and they didn't know each other… besides in the biblical sense, she thought.

She put down her chopstick and said, "I'm sorry about that morning – it's kind of out of character for me to be so brash but I was trying to be efficient – and I was anxious about this new job and which wasn't my choice perse and I wanted to be the master of my own domain if that makes sense. I feel like life is giving me a do-over in a weird way and I don't," she bit her lip. "Actually I don't know what I want – coming from the world of academia and being all…"

"I'm yammering – this is all new to me and I'm not ready... emotionally, for anything more than…" she paused to try and find the words.

" You want something flexible," he suggested, "with no "

"Promises," they said together.

"The job is hard," Derek began, "and I, like you, don't have time for something that comes with responsibilities and expectations. Especially not with someone I work with"

Garcia chimed in, "I know the fraternization rules are uber important to the suits. They spent 2 hours going over it and how it jeopardize a team's priority of life— they split couples—not saying that we are but I'm just trying to highlight why it's a good thing it was a one-time thing," she took a sip of her wine and continued. "But I don't know why you cockblocked me…. the UPS guys he was kinda hot."

"Baby girl, I did no such thing," He said knowing that she was starting to friend zone him. He didn't have to use his profiling skills to know when a woman treated you like her bestie … more often than not you weren't getting any – any time soon.

"You totally did," she said as he took her wine glass and put it on the table.

"And who said this was a one time thing," he asked cutting to the chase. He leaned in for a slow kiss… his lips were like bliss, she thought.

"We just had this whole conversation fraternization and," she said.

"You will be at your desk 97% of the time and we aren't a couple," he said stroking her neck. "All priority of life concerns are out the window."

"What are we then?" She asked.

"We are two friends who like to kiss and put together ikea furniture."

"Whatever you say?" she chuckled

He picked her up and carried her to the bed… "I forgot to mention I'm a mattress quality control inspector."

"I'm hungry," she said as she looked longingly at her food that she didn't finish.

She sulked as he put he bounced her on to the bed.

"Me too baby girl," his eyes roamed her body, " me too."

He pulled his shirt over his head, "Oh no," she said as she stood on her bed and backed away. "We can test the bed with our clothes on. See," she said as she began to jump lightly on the bed.

Derek could see the green lacy boy shorts when she came down and it took everything in him not to grab her legs and make her lay beneath him.

"I'm a professional," he said taking off his belt.

"Fine," she said as she pulled the short skirt over her head and tossed it at him.

She pulled her tank top off and revealed the black lace bra trimmed with green lace.

She licked her lips and jumped, "scientifically, It doesn't make sense to decrease the weight of the objects testing the mattress." She rolled her eyes at him and said "but you're the professional" she said putting up air quotes.

He tried to grab her and she hopped out of his reach.

"You snooze you," she screamed **lose** as he grabbed her leg and caused her to fall on the bed.

She giggled as he hopped on top of her, "What's next Inspector Morgan?"

"Everything," he said with his eyes filled of lust.

His lips went to her neck as one hand descended to her panties, "You are so wet, Baby Girl." his fingers massaged her through the lace fabric – the friction of the fabric and his hands sent her into over drive.

"Please," she said as she rocked her hips into his hands.

"I love it when you beg," he said when started to make his way towards her breast. He pulled the lace down and sucked her nipples. She could feel his erection on her leg and she wondered how it fit the first time. Her senses were in over drive. She rhythmically rotated her hips on his hand feeling the fire in her grow with each kiss and lick. He slid the lace undergarment to the side and thrusted two fingers into her moist fold.

"Jeez Derek," she said as her back arched into his hand.

"Inspector," he corrected.

The rhythm of his fingers matched the beat of his tongue.

"I'm going to come Inspector," she said as beads of sweat formed on her brow

"Not yet," he said, as his thumb on her clit kept it's maddening pace.

"Wait baby girl," he warned as his tongue left her breast and replaced his thumb.

When she felt this warm tongue on her most sensitive place she moaned in ecstasy. She didn't want this to end he spread her leg wider and feasted on her till he she shattered around his tongue.

"God that was amazing," she murmured.

"We're just getting started," He pulled off her panties and slid on a condom.

She got on her knees and reached behind herself to remove her bra.

"Your body is beautiful," he said wondering where his filter was - he rarely said everything that popped into his mind.

"You're not so bad either, Handsome." She said kneeling in front him.

She kissed slowly exploring his mouth as if it was the first time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gripped her hips rocking her into his erection. He was jealous that she had such patience - she kissed his eyelids, cheeks, and then returned to his lips… which were dying to taste her again.

He tugged on her bottom lip and groaned, "I just need to be inside of you," he growled as put her in position.

"Please," she said invitingly as she spread her legs for him. He loved her curves and her brazen sexiness. He eased himself into her inch by inch giving her time to adjust to his size.

"More," she said as she used her hips to close the distance between them.

"Patience," he said controlling the movement of her hips. He loved watching himself disappear into her blond curls.

"Derek," she pleaded as he lifted her hips and quickened the pace.

"Derek," she moaned over and over again.

"Don't stop," she begged.

She bit her bottom lip and grabbed her sheets.

He felt a warm wetness and knew she just came again.

He pulled his still erect penis out of her and laid behind her.

"I've been thinking about fucking you like this all week," he announced as he lifted her leg and put it over his leg so his throbbing dick was at her entrance. One hand was on her breast; his lips where on her neck.

He plunged into her, filling her completely and quickly as he bit her neck. His balls slapped her sensitive flesh with each body stretching thrust that he felt that he was going to finish way to soon.

"God your body was just made for me," he moaned as he started easing himself in and out. He squeezed her nipple as he slowly moved within her.

He turned her head so he could kiss her while he continued his languid pace. She let her tongue explore his mouth. His hand left her breast and traveled down to wear the bodies met. He found her pearl and began to rub it. She moaned into his mouth as she broke the kiss.

"I can't Derek," she said

"can't" he repeated as if he never heard this word before.

"I can't come again," she gasped.

He started speeding up his thrust she caught his lip and bit it slightly which made his dick jerk insider her.

He moaned passionately and continued to piston in and out of her manically as he had her breast in a death grip. She came in a stuttering moaning alternating between please and she can't.

God he cried knowing he was close as he nipped her shoulder. She held him like a vice – she was so tight and warm. He watched himself disappear insider her one more time and he exploded.

He kissed her shoulder as his thrust became shallow and sporadic - he lost control inside her and he couldn't keep up.

"Fuck me," he said as he pulled out of her with his heart racing.

He went to the bathroom and tossed the condom in the trash.

Splashed water on his face.

What are you doing man? He asked himself.

His heart was still racing and he was worried - He needed to get out of there.

He shook off the shiver that walked across his spine. His body was tingling.

 _God and thinking about how hard he just came made him…. No, he said forcing himself to think of baseball, puppies, and his grandmother._

He knew he should go home and end this before it became something more in her eyes. But when he came out of the bathroom… she smiled and said something about Mocha Thor protecting Asgard… _Shit, shit SHIT,_ he thought as his body returned to his spot behind her.

 _Ok, he could hold her for a bit longer._

* * *

A few hours later, she reaches for him and he's gone.

"Inspector," she murmured.

"Hey," he said as he pulled up his jeans, "I'm heading home"

"Why," she moaned half asleep bringing herself to a semi upright position

"Dog, shower, shut-eye," he stated as Agent Morgan – effective and clear.

That tone woke her up and she knew she shouldn't be but she was hurt. She was happy it was dark so he couldn't see her eyes.

"Right," she said watching him get ready. He doesn't spend the night – must be one his rules, she guessed.

She wrapped the sheet around her when she saw he was fully dressed and said "give me a goodbye kiss, handsome."

He kissed her temple and tapped her nose.

"Night Baby, Girl."

Not the kind of kiss she was expecting.

He wasn't the type of man she was expecting – but maybe this was exactly what she needed.

* * *

Thanks for reading - please leave a review :)


End file.
